


Bonds in Ink

by Vax (soulstice)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Tattoos, younger ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulstice/pseuds/Vax
Summary: Gladiolus has decided to participate in the Amicitian tradition of getting a large tattoo. But he isn't sure how his friends are going to react to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble idea I've had for a while and finally got around to fleshing out. I may or may not choose to continue this. I left the ending open enough so that if I chose to continue it, it leaves a good segue. Hope you guys enjoy!

Large hands tugged at the sleeves of the hoodie that shrouded his form. Skin ached beneath fabric, loose fibers tugging at fresh scars, rubbing uncomfortably. Gladio steeled his expression, trying to hide the pain-- hide everything beneath his clothes.

What would his friends possibly think?

Sure, it was a tradition within the Amicitia family line. His father had them, and his father before him and so on. But even his father hid them beneath the council garb, unseen by the light of day since he had joined King Regis in their journeys some few decades ago. 

He hadn't seen anyone else don tattoos, especially not within the Citadel walls. He had no idea what the general consensus was, or how they were viewed by nobles, and the thought of being shunned, as a future shield to the king, twisted his stomach, even as his father assured him that his friends would understand.

Despite the fact that they were still healing and the fabric was pulling at the raised skin of the fresh wounds, he hid the large tattoo under his training sweatshirt for several weeks during the process. There was no way he was going to let anyone see the unfinished product, especially not when the whole thing took five sessions at several hours a piece. 

But now that the final session was completed, he still hadn't gathered enough courage to tell his friends. Even now, as he stood outside Prompto's and Noctis' high school, he tugged at his sleeves.

Upon seeing the boys, he smiled and waved, but his arm move awkwardly as the skin pulled, his face scrunched slightly at the discomfort. He could only hope it remained unnoticeable as the boys approached him.

Noctis was calm and quiet as usual, muttering his hellos and shuffling his feet, hands shoved deep in his pockets, well ready to head to his apartment and fall face first into his bed. Gladio was sure that Noctis had enjoyed these few weeks off from training, and had definitely taken notice to the fact that Noctis never brought it up. He'd be sure to get him back on track once everything was healed.

Prompto, on the other hand, was far more... vocal and energetic and, unfortunately, physical. Gladio didn't see the hand coming, though he probably should have with all his training. But it wasn't until the hand collided with his shoulder blade, directly on fresh tattoos, that he groaned and lurched forward.

A hand immediately shot up to grab his shoulder as he took a half step forward and out of range of Prompto's friendly slaps.

"Oi! Not so rough, geez."

Prompto raised an eyebrow and chuckled, though there was concern glittering in those bright blue eyes of his. "What, you suddenly can't help a small smack from little old me? Had the King's Shield gone soft?"

Gladio's eyes narrowed at the blonde, lip curling into a small scowl before shaking his head. "Farthest thing from it." In fact, despite the fact that he was painfully sore and it was uncomfortable to move certain ways, Gladio felt stronger than ever. He had followed in family traditions and was making his father proud. But then... why was he still hiding it from his friends?

The three of them stood around and chatted, but before long, Ignis drove up and picked up Noctis to drive him home, leaving Gladiolus alone with Prompto. It had grown common for Gladio to walk Prompto home, since he never seemed to have a ride, and more often than not, Ignis was taking care of Noctis right after classes, which meant training usually had to wait until later.

Gladio shoved his hands into the front pocket of his sweatshirt as they walked, eyes glancing over to Prompto who had his camera up to his face, snapping pictures. Gladio chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Really, it was all so endearing. Before he knew what was happening, a flash took Gladio by surprise. He blinked the light from his eyes and saw Prompto looking at the display that showed a snapshot of Gladio smiling to himself.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Prompto asked, looking up at Gladio.

"Take pictures."

Prompto smiled and looked up towards the sky. "I want to document my life. I want to be able to look back at all the great times I've had with my friends and remember the obstacles we've overcome."

Gladio blinked, but couldn't help but chuckle. "You consider walking home with me a great time?"

"Absolutely."

Gladio's feet stopped in their tracks, even as Prompto continued on. Prompto never said anything half heartedly- always meant exactly what he said. Maybe he was wrong not to trust his friends. They'd all been hanging out together for several years and only became closer with each one. Why wouldn't they accept Gladio's decision to get the tattoos that were a mark of his family name and of his duty to the crown?

After a moment, he rushed forward to catch up the few feet that Prompto had gained on him. A hand lifted and gripped the blonde's shoulder firmly, tugging him back a bit to stop him. 

"Hey- can I hang out at your place for a bit? I, uh. I want to talk to you about something."

Prompto blinked up at him, mouth open slightly in what Gladio could only assume was confusion before breaking into that bright smile he had become known for. He nodded quickly and grabbed Gladio's wrist, tugging him along.

"Of course, you big dummy!"

The rest of the way to Prompto's house went quick. They dumped their shoes and bags off at the front entryway and Gladio followed Prompto into his room. Prompto flopped backwards onto his bed while Gladio stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, hands still tugging at the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Big Guy?"

Gladio paused and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Fingers ventured to the bottom hem of his sweatshirt and began to lift it up.

Prompto shot up from the bed and hurried over to him, grabbing his wrists in a hurry and tugging his sweatshirt back down.

"Woah woah woah, Gladio, what the fuck are you doing?"

Prompto's face was clearly red, flustered and confused. Gladio realized that suddenly removing his shirt may not have been the best coarse of action for this, but he needed to just rip off the bandaid and get it over with.

"Just let me do this, Prompto. If I don't, I may never be able to."

With that, Prompto stepped back, hands raising to cover his mouth and cheeks in the hopes that he could further conceal his reaction as Gladio's abs were revealed beneath his shirt.

But the more it was lifted, the more the full picture came into few. Black likes and shading peeked out and suddenly, as the fabric fell into a lump on the floor, an eagle spread its wings in his bedroom.

"Holy shit-"

Gladio stood there nervously, unsure of whether or not Prompto was making that face out of disgust or... something else. He knelt down to gather up his clothes in order to put them back on and he swore Prompto had to have moved lightning fast because there was another blinding flash.

He lifted his head to find Prompto, camera in hand, stepping forward to get a closer look at the back as he leaned over. Suddenly, he felt cool fingers graze over raised scabs, sending a strange, yet not unpleasant, sensation through his skin.

"It's...-"

Gladio prepared for the worst, and straightened up as he began to slip the sleeves of his sweatshirt on.

"Beautiful."

Gladio blinked in shock, as if he misheard Prompto. But when he glanced over, there was a smile- one of both awe and admiration. Gladio's heart thumped in his chest and a huge wave of relief washed over him.

Prompto's free hand grabbed the fabric of Gladio's sweatshirt and tugged his arms free. He went to stand in front of him once more, hand soft but firmly gripped his wrist, even as his small hands struggled to wrap around it.

"Gladio- I'm not sure why you felt the need to his this but- will you pose for me? Just like this?"


End file.
